


Toyed With

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, All Day Excursion, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Degradation, Dom!Sam, Gags, Incest, M/M, NSFW, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Sub!Dean, Team Dean's Red Ass, Top!Sam, Well this is filthy, bottom!Dean, d/s dynamics, spanking with a belt, where the fuck do i begin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Dean's living out a fantasy





	Toyed With

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhisperingMagpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingMagpie/gifts).



> So this is for the AMAZING @cravingsubjugation, who's birthday is today! Happy Birthday, love! <3

Dean shifted restlessly in his ties, whimpering around the gag in his mouth as the movement caused the plug inside of him to shift. 

He threw his head back, rolling it around and cracking it to alleviate some tension. 

He had no concept of time, and couldn’t even look at the clock. Sam, the little bitch, had blindfolded him as well. 

Although, Dean  _ did  _ ask for that. 

It was still Sam’s fault. 

Bound, gagged, blindfolded, and plugged. And he’s not entirely sure where Sam is. 

What possessed him to ask for this, he’ll never know, but in some ways, he was glad. It was kind of nice to just float- 

The feeling of Sam’s worn leather belt hitting his ass jerked him out of his daze and he gave a strangled cry, yanking on the rope wrapped around his wrists. 

Sam gave a lazy chuckle, flicking the belt onto Dean’s rear again. “Top of the hour, big brother,” he said. 

Dean’s cock gave a throb. Dean’s also lost track of how many times he’s orgasmed today. Just like he’s lost track of time.

Several more smacks to his already sore rear and Sam was done with that at least. Dean’s cock was leaking, throbbing and he tugged on his bonds uselessly. Sam knew his knots very well. 

“Your ass looks so pretty like this,” Sam cooed, running his hands over the heated flesh, pulling stuttered whines from Dean. “All rosy red with some welts rising up on your skin.” He reached down to cup Dean’s balls, massaging them gently. Dean leaked even more, almost begging from around the gag. “You’re so beautiful like this, Dean. Tied up, gagged, blindfolded. Your ass in the air being bruised so beautifully. Your slutty little hole all plugged up and a large wet spot where your cock is leaking. And I bet your eyes are rimmed red and watery.” He gave a firm smack to the plug in Dean’s ass and Dean howled hoarsely, the gag muffling half of the noise. He yanked on the rope again. He couldn’t help it. 

“But you love it, don’t you, big brother?” Sam asked, knowing the answer. “You love having your baby brother’s fat cock split you open and let him use you like you’re nothing more than a toy.” 

Dean whined. Yes, yes he did. Nothing turned him on more than when Sam was like this: in control, spewing filth and taking his ass. And his mouth. And his cock- there was definitely a perk to Sam being uncut. 

“Should get you a collar to wear around your neck,” Sam breathed, starting to pull the plug out of Dean’s ass. “With a little pendant hanging down that tells everyone that you’re a slut for my cock. Or just cum in general.”

Dean shouted into the gag as the plug grazed his prostate, tears soaking the blindfold. 

“Should get ‘Spank Me’ tattooed across your ass,” Sam said idly. “Or ‘Fuck Me’. I haven’t decided which I’d prefer yet.” 

Dean choked as Sam pulled the plug free. Sam sat back on his heels to admire the gape as he set the plug aside. 

“So beautiful, Dean,” Sam murmured, slicking up his fingers in lube. He slid three of them into Dean’s used hole, smirking as his older brother shook and mewled, tugging at the bonds. 

“You’re going to get rope burn,” he sang softly, the pads of his fingers trailing gently over Dean’s prostate. 

Dean shouted and yanked hard on the rope. He probably was going to get rope burn. He’s not sure if he cared. 

“Did I find your sweet spot, little slut?” Sam asked teasingly, starting to massage that same spot. 

Dean managed to give a nod, whimpering and whining as he tried to rock back onto Sam’s clever fingers, try to ride them. 

Sam smacked his ass with his free hand and Dean nearly cried. It hurt  _ so bad, _ but it also felt  _ really good. _

“You’re not getting more than I am giving you,” Sam growled. “Good little sluts don’t beg for more.” 

Dean whimpered. He could feel tears wetting the blindfold but his cock throbbed even harder. 

“I’m so glad that I have my own personal little slut,” Sam continued as if he hadn’t just reprimanded Dean. He withdrew his fingers and wiped them on the bedspread before positioning himself behind Dean. His hands came down Dean’s side, caressing over his chest and gripping his shoulders as he slowly pressed into his older brother. 

If Dean could beg for more, he would. And he tried. He tried saying “Sammy, Sammy please, please fuck me.” All that came out was high pitched moans and whimpers, muffled by the gag. So he resorted himself to shaking and baring his neck for his brother. 

He always wondered if Sam was going to fit. He always felt like Sam was going to tear him in two with that dick of his, split him in half. He whined and squirmed the best he could. 

“I know,” Sam murmured, kissing the side of Dean’s face tenderly. “You’re so good at taking my cock, Dean. So good. Just the perfect little slut.” He bit at Dean’s jaw as he bottomed out. “ _ My  _ perfect little slut.” 

Dean whimpered and attempted to buck his hips, but Sam had him pinned in combination of being bound. He could barely move and he closed his eyes behind the blindfold. This was perfect. This was  _ Heaven. _

Sam began thrusting into him, and Dean swore that stars appeared in the darkness that he had been in for so long. Sam wasn’t showing his poor ass any mercy, and Dean could feel the friction of the scratchy comforter against his aching cock. He’s sure that the member is purple with neglect by now, even though he’s came several times today, since Sam manhandled him to the bed and tied him up. He had no clue if it was day or night. And he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

Sam kept fucking him hard and fast, fucking him as if salvation could be found within the depths of Dean’s ass. Guttural growls and groans echoed through the hotel, joining the sweet symphony of Dean’s high pitched mewls and moans. 

Dean felt his balls draw up tight underneath of him,and he could see white scrollwork appear around the edges of his vision. He wouldn’t last much longer. He was going to cum and then collapse into Sam’s strong arms. Or he was going to pass out. He’s not sure how much longer he could remain lucid. 

“Gonna cum for me, Dean?” Sam whispered harshly, punctuating his question with a cruel bite to Dean’s lobe. Dean whined in response. He was, he totally was, just a thrust-

Dean came, screaming into the gag as he shook and yanked even harder on his bonds before he fell into the black pit of nothingness. 

 

When Dean came to, he was unbound, no longer gagged or blindfolded, and Sam’s arms were around him in the tiny tub of the motel room. Groaning, Dean nuzzled into Sam. 

“Hey there,” Sam murmured softly. “How’re you feeling?” 

“My ass is on fire,” Dean mumbled. The water was caressing every welt that Sam had left on it and he’s sure he won’t be able to sit for a while. 

Sam chuckled. “Other than that?” 

“Really good, Sammy,” Dean sighed, pressing his nose into Sam’s neck. “Really good.” 

“Good,” Sam smiled. “I’m glad. Want to hear how you did?” 

Dean nodded. 

“You managed to withstand sixty smacks with the belt, came eight times, and took my cock seven times,” Sam recited. “You also got rope burn.” 

“Totally worth it,” Dean slurred with a grin. 

“And once we get out, I’m going to get some arnica on your ass and bandage your wrists,” Sam added, “Then you can sit on my lap while we eat so your ass doesn’t have to handle the chair.” 

“Sammy,” Dean groaned. “You’re awesome.” 

Sam laughed softly and kissed the top of Dean’s head. “Happy Birthday, Dean.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
